


Love Potions

by Thefallen1986



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: Lest has always fancied Nancy and he will make her his.
Relationships: Lest Nancy
Kudos: 1





	Love Potions

Lest had always desired Nancy, but she was already married to doctor Jones, walking down to Selpia Dragon Lake Lest let the last few days wash over him.

Lest Remembers after trying to give Nancy a love potion she told him this  
"Oh, I know what that is. It's Love Potion, isn't it?" she smiles holding the bottle  
"Of course I'm familiar with it. Why, when i was young, I..." she quickly blushed  
"..." she then gave Lest a stern look  
"Love is something that will make itself felt, without you needing to resort to potions, you know." while she had a smile on her face, her tone was thunderous  
"Good luck! Oh, and just to be clear, Jones is the only one for me." 

Thinking on this Lest spoke with the residents off the town and terms like “too in love” and “inapporiate behaviour” kept cropping up, Lest had begun too suspect that Nancy and Doctor Jones relationship was a farce, something he could use too claim Nancy as his own, but he needed proof.

Two days later, Lest when too see Pico at the clinic, checking that Jones and Nancy where out he asked the ghost girl while Dolce was working “Pico? Does Nancy have a bottle off this around the house?” showing her a vial off love potion, with the label hidden “yes she does, she has forbidden me and Dolly taking the bottle from her bed side table” smiled the lil ghost “why is it good?” Lest smirked slightly as he left the clinic.

“build me a new sub basement expansion!” Lest commanded using up prince point, later going down too his new basement, he noticed how bare it was, smiling he went up too his forge and planned his scheme to claim Nancy as his woman…

Doctor Jones fainted as Lest walked in with an arm covered in blood Nancy didn’t notice that a letter was dropped on the front table as she tended to Lest’s injury…

Later that day Nancy read the letter “Nancy I know you have a dark secret, meet me by the Water ruins signed Raguna” Nancy looked shocked ‘no they couldn’t know, could they?’ stuffing the letter down her cleaverage she made her way too the Ruins, as she called for the mysterious Raguna, she felt a force whack her on her dead and she went down hard.

Nancy awoke dazed and confused, feeling massive pain in her head she mumbled “must find Jones” but when she tried too get up she realised her arms and legs where chained to various posts, and to her utter shock she was naked!

Nancy felt like she was waiting for a long time when a shadow finally appeared before her, she recognised the voice as Lest spoke  
“Well well Nancy glad too finally see you naked before me slut, ‘Raguna’ will speak too you now”  
“H-how dare you I am no slut”  
“Silence” boomed Lest before he continued  
“You have been giving Jones a love potion daily haven’t you?” Nancy looked away “you cannot deny it, Pico saw you two days ago putting a few drops in his morning brew”  
Nancy’s face went bright red “I do it out off love” she protested “Jones is the only one for me”  
“No Nancy you do it out off desire for Jones, a desire I have for you, and now you will be broken into my slut, you cannot resist” lest laughs alittle and points too a bottle of potion “I brewed this myself using four love potions too make it stronger, a super potion if you will, now my bitch Submit too me” commanded Lest, forcing the super potion portion down her throat, the potion dribbling down her lips, she spat as much as she could out her mouth “I-” she stuttered “I refuse” her cheeks went bright red “they will find me prince”  
“I think not, your clothes where covered in blood in buffamo territory, thanks to me, I made it look like the monsters got you!” Lest smirked like a madman  
Nancy started to sob “n-no”  
Lest starts fondling her tits “yes bitch, as far as Jones is concerned Nurse Nancy is dead, too be reborn as my Nurse Joy” Lest fingered her pussy making the older woman moan “Submit too me Joy, you are my slut now and forever” Lest stripped naked revealing his trobbing twelve inch cock, moving behind Nancy, he thrusted his cock into her wet pussy and started too fuck her hard and fast “you must feel my cock making you desire me not Jones, Nancy stop resisting me” Nancy moaned as he cummed in her  
“N-no” she mumbled I belong to Jones, d-do I?” Lest smirked, he was winning he was breaking her.

Pinning her too the floor Lest spread her legs and fucked her more, as the hours passed Nancy moaned, clearly enjoying being made into Lest’s fuck toy his nurse Joy, deciding too test her Lest undid the bindings on her arms and legs but left her neck piece on just in case.

“Nancy, no Joy” Commanded Lest as he moved his cock near her face, what do you do with this?  
The woman who was Nancy quickly moved her face too Lest’s Cock “Suck” she mumbled as she started too suck his cock.  
Lest smirked as Nancy panted sucking his cock hungrily, thinking too himself how he corrupted her with out a love potion.


End file.
